Le Jour d'Après
by youatou
Summary: Harry arrive à tuer Vodemort lors du combat final, mais le coup de la victoire est très chère. Au côté de sa vien aimée Hermione il essaye de vivre tant bien que mal. Mais dans l'ombre un mal naît... venez voir!


Le Jour d'Après  
  
Résumer : A la septième année d'étude, le combat final arriva. Après plusieurs échec Harry potter réussisa à tuer Voldemort mais cette victoire couta la vie à plusieurs personne très chers à ces yeux. Après que sa mission fut enfin aboutti maintenant il doit reconstruir sa vie tant bien que mal au près de sa bien aimée Hermione. Mais un autre mal naît dans l'ombre...  
  
Chapitre 1  
Cette nuit là était sombre, sous les éclaires beaucoup de sang avait était couler dans l'école de Poudlard, la où le combat final s'était déroulait opposant les deux égos ennemies, le seigneur des ténèbres contre le survivant. Après plusieurs jours de combat entre les forces du bien, des cadavres gisés le long des nombreux couloirs. Le sang des deux camps recouvrait les murs qu'ainsi le sol.  
  
Lors du dernier coup fatal le seigneur était à terre au milieu de la salle qui était le réfectoire près à acpter sa défecte, la mort. Mais un étrange sourir triomphé sur ses fines lèvres couleur sang qui prononça : « Je crois que ton père serais fière de toi mais tu ne réussira jamais à me tuer car d'une certaine façon je saurais toujours vivant! lui murmura-t-il avec un certain plaisir sadique »  
  
Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il était très concentrès sur sa mission auquels toute sa vie il avait combattu où beaucoup trop de personne son mort à cause de lui. Et il était bien trop tard pour qu'il s'arrête maintenant si près du but alors qu'il avait combatu maintenant plusieurs jours dans ce chateau. Il rassambla ses dernières force. Et d'un geste symbolique il leva sa baguette de sa main tremblante et prononça les paroles impardonnables. A ce moment là un trait rouge vif sortit de sa baguette entourant l'infable à terre gémissant de douleur et finit par entrer en lui et le tua. Pendants cette seconde d'éternité Harry éprouva une joix sadique de voir son adversaire enfin souffir. Il ne resta plus qu'un corp déposséder de son esprit gisant sur le sol. La seconde suivante une tournade de lumière s'enpara d'Harry le portant dans l'aire à quelques mètres audessous du cadavre. Une étrange senssation de cérénité et de paix l'entoura, et la 1er fois depuis la mort de sérius il se sentit heureux. Et sentit une étrange sensation que les personnes qui avait disparut était en train de lui rendre grace et qu'il était heureux pour lui. Il avait même jurer d'avoir entendu sa mère l'appeler et voulut là rejoindre. Mais son travaille n'était pas terminé, il restait encore à caturer tous les mangemorts laches qui se cachaient.  
  
La lumière blanche disparu peu à peu en même temps qu'il descendait sur la terre ferme jusqua totalement disparaître. Après cet éffroyable combat il sentit sa force se dissiper l'obligeant de s'acroupir sous son prope poids.  
  
Harry avait bien grandi depui là 1er fois qu'il était rentrait ici, lors de sa 1er année à Poudlard. Le petit être innoscient était devennu un homme au cœur meurtrie. Ses cheveux noir était toujours en bataille comme ceux de son père. Son corp était maintenant musclé et agile par ses nombreuses années d'entraînement intenssif malgré lui. Il se souvient encore comment il était ébaie devant cette magnifique salle au plafond de ciel où aussi la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balaie... Mais aussi impressionné devant la grandeur de Dumbledore. Auquel il n'aurait jamais songé qu'il puisse tombait mort, devant ses prope yeux lors d'une attaque à poudlards alors qu'il le protégait lui et ses élèves. Il aurrait bien aimer mourir à se moment là au lieu de survivre encore une fois et de voir encore ses êtres chers se faire tuer à sa place. Le long de son visage meurtrie une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
  
Une voix de femme s'écria derrière lui : « Harry tu as réussi !! » Il se retourna et vit sa chère Hermione courir vert lui. Cela faisait déjà un an qu 'ils sortaient ensembles et rien ne pouvaient les séparer. Hermione était la chose qu'il tenait le plus au monde. Elle aussi avait bien changée, elle était devenu une grande femme au cœur d'or. Dont elle était fou amoureuse d'Harry depuis plusieurs années mais ne l'avait avouer bien plus tard. Ses cheveux était toujours emméler comme à son habitude mais son visage était lui aussi meurtri.  
  
Il ouvrit les bras près à l'aceullir et ils s'enlassèrent. « Oh j'était si inquiet, mais tu l'as vaincus ! dit-elle en regardant le cadavre de Vodemort gisant à ses pieds ». Elle regarda le blanc visage d'Harry, son esprit semblait être parti et vue que sa cicatrice avait disparut. A ce moment il s'effronda sur le sol, évanouïe. Avec l'aide des dernièrs survivants aurores ils le fient sortir dehors où une petite foule de gens attendais en espèrant qu'harry revienne victorieux de la bataille ultime. A lors de leur sortit une exclamation de joie se firent entendre, enfin le monde était débarrassait de Voldemort. Plusieurs s'embrassèrent ou produser grace à leur magie des feus d'artifices. Et dans les heurs qui suivait tous les sorciers Britaniques était encourant de la bonne nouvelle et sortient dans les rues malgrés les moldus exclamer leur joie avec leur magie, ce qui créa des débordement au ministère de la magie afin de calmer la poppulation.  
  
Mais Hermione était trop inquiet pour Harry pour fêter ce jour. Mais aussi qu'elle savait qu'elle prit à dut payer pour abtenir cette Paix. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il était dans le coma à l'hôpital. Mais elle ne perda jamais espoir de revoir en forme Harry avec qui peut-être elle espérait faire sa vie. Elle attendait au pieds de son lits une moindre amélioration, mais rien ne venait. Ron la joina à son malheur et éssayat tant bien que mal de la réconforté. « Je suis sur qu'il sera sur pieds avant la cérémonie dédié au personne qui on suconbé sous tu –c'est-qui murmura-t-il mais cela n'avait que l'effet de la faire pleurait. -Ron je te remerçie d'avoir fait tous cela pour moi. Disa-t-elle entre deux sanglox Mais je crois qu'il faut que je te dise quelques choses.-sa voix devenna plus grave et sérieuse - -Vas-y je t'écoute . -Voilà, c'est difficile à dire mais je crois... je crois que... je suis anceinte d'Harry.-cela avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, ron resta bouche bé- Et j'ai peur qu'Harry ne puisse jamais voir son enfant...-elle tomba en sanglot dans les bras de son ami- je me crois pas capable de faire face seule à la vie avec cet enfant...-et elle retomba en larme- Mais promé moi de rien dire. Tu est le seul qui est au courant maintenant. Oh Ron !! J'ai peur. » Ron la sera de plus en plus fort dans ses brats. Il n'arriva pas à réaliser qu'Hermione puisse être enceinte, alors qu'hier elle lui semblait encore la petite fille sage toujours trop sérieuse...  
  
note de l'ècrvain : salut à tous, j'èpere que ça vous a plus. Si vous voulez la suite vous avez cas laisser un petit message. Bis à tt les lecteurs !!!!!!!!!!!!! youatou Ps : j'ai une 2eme fic : les désirs enflammées d'hermione allez voir et surtout laisser un message !!!!! 


End file.
